deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aku vs Discord
Aku vs Discord is a what if Death Battle, and is the second season premiere of QuasimodoBellringer's Death Battles. It stars Aku from Samurai Jack as well as Discord from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Description Darkness and chaos come in many forms, and these are but two of them. Which of these comedic beings of chaos will win? Interlude Wiz: Chaos, the primordial form of all disharmony and sorrow in the world. Boomstick: This darkness takes many forms, but sometimes, they are just as comedic as they are powerful. Wiz: Aku, the shogun of sorrow.... Boomstick: ....and Discord, the spirit of Chaos. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.... Wiz: ....and it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find who would win a Death Battle. Aku Wiz: Since the beginning of time, evil itself has existed. Corruption, darkness, hatred. Everything that makes negativity can all be traced back to the shapeshifting master of darkness; Aku. Boomstick: Originally some gooey thing floating through space Aku was but a mindless evil. However thanks to the divine might of Odin, Ra, and Vishnu....but not Zeus....the lazy fuck! A long battle was waged, where they nearly destroyed the entity in it's entirety. Wiz: Unfortunately a small fragment of this evil escaped in this skirmish, and crash landed on Earth, which in turn wiped out the dinosaurs. Boomstick: Well, I guess Petrie's Uncle Pterano actually was right about a magical object falling from the heavens. Wiz: Anyway, this fragment laid dormant for eons, regaining it's strength, until it eventually take the form of a massive forest of evil that killed all who entered. Boomstick: Well, one day the Japanese emperor decided to rid his people of this accursed forest. Using a magical poison arrow, he fired it into the heart of the forest. ''' Wiz: However, while it destroyed the cursed forest, it somehow gave the evil mass a humanoid form as well as sentience. '''Boomstick: Wow, that's like....a hundred or so times worse than the forest. Wiz: This was the evil's rebirth as Aku. Boomstick: After the now sentient evil attacked Japan; Ra, Odin, and Vishnu returned and gave the emperor a divine blade capable of harming Aku. Wiz: After a long battle, the emperor sealed Aku into a tree, and returned peace to the land. Boomstick: Sadly it only lasted 10 years, as a solar eclipse....somehow released Aku, to again smite the world. How exactly does that work? Wiz: Taking care of the emperor first, he paid little attention to the leader's escaping son. Boomstick: And this would prove to be his greatest mistake as this child trained across the world to become the ultimate warrior so he might slay Aku. Wiz: After about twenty years of enjoying his time with Japan, Aku was challenged by the child, who had now grown into a mighty samurai. Wielding his father's legendary blade the samurai engaged in battle with Aku, and... Boomstick: Totally kicked the demon's ass!!!! But, just before the samurai could deliver the final blow, Aku tore open a time portal and flung Jack hundreds, possibly thousands of years into the future. Wiz: With the only weapon able to harm him no sent to days long ahead, Aku took over the world, becoming the master of all masters. Boomstick: But, the samurai, now calling himself Jack after some street kids called him that, Aku now seeks to destroy the samurai, and thwart his attempts to return to the past. Even if the struggle is taking over fifty years! He'll just wait it out until Jack dies of old age....what? Oh yeah, Jack for some reason does not age! Wiz: Likely due to the initial time travel. Boomstick: To take over the world, and being the physical form of all evil, Aku has some pretty sick powers. Wiz: Aku's powers are said to be magic in nature. This can range from many differant abilities.One of his most notable skills is being capable of altering his spectral mass to take on various other identities. Boomstick: Huh? Wiz: He can shapeshift. Boomstick: Well, why didn't you say so! From gorillas, to dragons, to bats, Aku is capable of taking on any form. Including a very hot warrior woman. (TBC) Discord Wiz: The land of Equestria. A peaceful and orderly society governed by two benevolent sisters. Boomstick: However, things were not always smiles and rainbows, and considering the constant villains trying to take over, it still isn't. Wiz: Long ago the maniacal Discord rules over Equestria. His vast magical powers let him reshape the rules of reality as he saw fit. Boomstick: And with his twisted mind, he made Equestria the chaos capital of the world. The poor ponies were in constant misery from Discord's pranks and nonsensical rule as a tyrant. Though, judging from the place I don't see what's so bad! Wiz: It wasn't until Celestia and Luna discovered the Elements of Harmony did Discord's reign come to a bitter end. Boomstick: Using the powerful magic of the elements they turned Discord into a stone statue, unable to use his powers, though still be full conscious to everything happening around him. (Discord: Being turned to stone doesn't keep me from hearing every word Celestia says. Though I must admit it makes rolling my eyes a challenge) (TBC) Fight Results Trivia * This fight is to commemorate Samurai Jack Season 5, My Little Pony Season 7, and the upcoming My Little Pony movie. Who do you think will win? Aku Discord Who do you want to win? Aku Discord Category:QuasimodoBellringer Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hasbro vs Cartoon Network' Themed Death Battles Category:'Comedy' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles